


The High Road

by MBloveshistory



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode 3, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Season 1, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBloveshistory/pseuds/MBloveshistory
Summary: Grace does not exist in this universe but the events will happen in much the same way.This is a short scene that is part of a WIP, can be viewed as a teaser.this scene takes place after Tommy let the OFC go with Kimber after the races





	The High Road

When Tomas burst into the room he found Kimber and Eleonore sitting tightly at a set of small tables sharing tee.   
"Oh Thomas, how nice of you to join us" she said in a sing-song voice putting her cup down and joining her hands together at the level of her chest, then turning to Kimber "Actually I think we were done here mister Kimber".  
"Yes, yes we were" he answered flustered.   
Thomas put 10 one pound notes on the table, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.  
"Good night, mister Kimber" she said over her shoulder.  
"Just get in the car" Thomas whispered in between his teeth.  
"It might be safer if I drive" she said as he threw himself on the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.   
"You seem a bit upset. Something went wrong with your business? " she asked innocently.   
After ten minutes of silence and harsh driving he asked :  
"Was he a good lover? "  
How dares he judge her after he had been the one to put her in that situation.   
"You tell me, you are the one who paid him!" she said   
" Oh fuck!"   
" How did you get out of it?"  
" Men are squeamish" she said smugly.  
He looked back confused waiting for further explanations.  
She obliged.   
"Men like Kimber don't mind having blood on their hands but they cannot stand it on their dick!"   
He looked at her in mild shock  
" Do you mind driving in a straight line?"  
After a few maneuvers, he had corrected their course.   
"Did you really think I didn't know what this deal required of me today and that I would have gone with him with no protection but your conscience kicking in after 45 minutes?"


End file.
